


Paperinik and the Peculiar Hero

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, In a way, Revenge, Time Travel, Villains Pretending to be Heroes, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: Step 1: Travel back in time to when Paperinik was getting his start as a hero.Step 2: Become his sidekick and gain his trust.Step 3: Realize the two of you had a lot more in common than you previously thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This was a long time coming! For a while I've had this idea of Mad Ducktor working alongside a vengeful, not-quite-good-yet Martina!Paperinik, and I'm finally starting to give it life. It's quite interesting to me how these two characters come from similar beginnings, yet one is good and the other is evil. I also adore the trope of villains acting in the hero role, though not quite believing in it, so that inspired this as well. Really I just wanna use this fic to explore Mad Ducktor and Martina-era Paperinik. Also I want more Mad Ducktor fic! I have so many ideas and this character has so much unlocked potential.......... Anyway please enjoy!

“Pretentious! Bah! These lowlifes in Duckburg don’t understand true genius, and I’m not about to dumb myself down for them.”

Mad Ducktor kicked the newspaper dispenser, doing more damage to his foot than the machine in the process. Mad Ducktor looked at the headline one more time and groaned.

_Paperinik Pulverizes Pretentious Poindexter._

Thinking about that humiliating defeat made him want to punch the glass. But perhaps it would be better to save that for Paperinik himself.

Needless to say, Mad Ducktor was sick of his brilliant genius getting bested by that idiot duck, and to make matters worse, what often did him in were _Gyro’s_ inventions.

It was rotten, the way Paperinik took advantage of Gyro’s kindness and faith in justice. His desire to help people. Mad Ducktor had no use for those things any longer. All they did was make Gyro run weary, with little thanks in return, if any at all. Mad Ducktor wished Gyro would understand how much what he was doing would only hurt himself. How much he had been hurt. But Gyro, ever resilient, seemed to have gotten used to the pain.

Mad Ducktor had been one with Gyro long enough to know the harsh treatment that came on a weekly basis. Gyro had been hurt so much.

Luckily, Mad Ducktor’s newest plan would change all that!

His latest escape from the prison was done in record time! And all it took for him to hide in plain sight was a change in wardrobe and hairstyle. No one seemed to pay any mind to the long-haired bird, which let him focus all his efforts on his plan.

Simply put, He would create a time machine and use it travel back to when Paperinik was getting his start, and stop the hero before he ever got off the ground.

A time machine wouldn’t be too hard to make; Mad Ducktor could likely make in his sleep. All he needed now were the materials for his next invention. Luckily, he knew how to get funds and materials fast…

“Drat!” Mad Ducktor yelled, standing up out of his seat and alarming the other patrons of the library. “The old miser changed his password!”

“Shhh!”

Mad Ducktor turned to face the librarian shushing him and mimed himself zipping his lips before going back to his computer. He loathed the formalities, but he couldn’t get banned from the library again.

Mad Ducktor sighed. He hated doing it, but it seemed if he wanted his materials, he’d have to either spend all night hacking or use Gyro’s credit card information, and the librarians _really_ didn’t like people going over their 30-minute time limit.

Soon, the materials were ready to be picked up and before he knew it, he’d finished his time machine, easy-peasy! The hard part was remembering when Paperinik had gotten his start… His brain was a little fuzzy on the details. He knew it was some years ago, but unsure of when, he had to go with his best guess. And with the push of a button, Mad Ducktor disappeared from the present day.

Duckburg looked more or less the same as it did before, so at first, Mad Ducktor wasn’t sure his device worked. That is, until he passed by a newspaper dispenser. No longer did it mock him, calling him a pretentious poindexter. Now the front-page story was about a painting being returned to a museum out of town.

The invention worked! Of course it did, though; Mad Ducktor was nothing short of genius. And as he didn’t exist in this form yet, he would be unrecognizable even if he was without a disguise. Nothing could stop him from setting his plan in motion.

* * *

 

Gyro stared at the bird before him who claimed to be his future self. He could see in the fellow’s tired face, but almost everything else looked different. The long purple mullet was so unlike Gyro’s nestlike ‘do. The casual pastel attire compared to Gyro’s signature handyman look was just a bit off. Even the way he presented himself was different. Gyro couldn’t stop himself from uttering the next words to come out of his mouth.

“Are you sure?”

“Har. Har. Very funny,” The futuristic Gyro said with irritation. “Enjoy cracking jokes while the future is in peril.”

“What’s wrong with the future?” Gyro asked, concern growing.

“Paperinik! That’s what’s wrong! I’ve come to stop him before he gets started!”

“Paperinik?”

Mad Ducktor felt an odd sense of déjà vu and confusion with every word he and Gyro said, as if he were on both sides of the conversation, which at this point in time, he still technically was. He tried his best to ignore as he continued his deceit. “Paperinik! You know? The Diabolical Duck Avenger? Duckburg’s greatest hero? Makes you fix his damn boots every-”

“I know who Paperinik is,” Gyro says. “But what has he-”

“What has he done?!” Mad Ducktor frantically interrupted Gyro with his own question. “Awful things! Terrible things! He’s become corrupt, using his superhero status to get away with whatever he wants! And you-no, we,-no you-no we… We get the butt of it all!”

“That’s horrible!”

“You bet it is! That’s why I came here! Also, because I need a place to stay.”

“Oh! Of course! I’ll set up the guest bedroom!”

Mad Ducktor grinned. His plan was working perfectly so far, and poor Gyro had fallen for his ruse completely. Then again, he _was_ technically Gyro from the future, but he’d decided he would rather not think about that and followed Gyro inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Honestly what kept me from posting chapter two was the lack of a good hero name for Mad Ducktor, but I think I have one now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Hmm?”

Mad Ducktor awoke to a slight tugging at his shirt collar. He opened his eyes to see Little Helper in front of him. Mad Ducktor gently swatted at the small robot and rolled over, continuing to sleep.

Little Helper melodramatically stormed off downstairs.

The attic was dark, but somehow Mad Ducktor knew it was later in the day. Regardless, he wanted to sleep and wasn’t going to let anything stop that.

Not even…

“Oh no.”

Mad Ducktor’s tired brain had only slightly recognized what was about to happen moments before it did.

**_“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!”_ **

Mad Ducktor fell to the floor as he saw Gyro smugly standing in the door, wearing earmuffs and pressing a button a device similar in shape and size to a car door lock. Little Helper, also wearing earmuffs, stood on Gyro’s shoulder, hands on his hips.

“Afternoon, sleepyhead,” Gyro said, letting go of the button and taking off the earmuffs. “I imagine time travel can be exhausting, but that’s no excuse for you to sleep in til 1:30.”

That could have been part of it, yes, but it was also more likely that the guest bed in Gyro’s attic was the first _comfortable_ bed Mad Ducktor had slept on in a long time.

Gyro continued, remaining calm as his ‘future self’ looked at him with death in his eyes. “I figured it would be a good low stakes situation in which to test my new distress beacon.”

Mad Ducktor finally stood up. “May I see it?”

“Of course!” Gyro handed Mad Ducktor the device, only for Mad Ducktor to drop it to the ground and repeatedly stomp on it, grunting as he did.

Gyro looked shocked, then thought for a moment. “Oh! You did that to save the future, right?”

“No, I did that because it was annoying. You really should make it quieter.”

“Well the point is to alert people from faraway distances to a danger so they can help or alert local authorities or…” Gyro drifted off as he picked up his squashed invention from the floor.

“I guess I should get some breakfast then…” Mad Ducktor said, leaving the attic.

“It’s 1:30.”

“Brunch then, if you wanna use technicalities!”

* * *

 

Gyro had insisted on making his future self a meal, though future Gyro had declined. Gyro didn’t mind too much, as it gave him time to repair his distress beacon. But after a while, the smells coming from the kitchen were becoming far too distracting.

“So, I presume we learn how to cook in the future?” Gyro said, stepping into the kitchen.

“I learned to bake, yes.”

“Well it certainly smells good!”

“Haven’t you already eaten?”

“It’s my house! And my food!”

“Don’t forget Gyro, that I am you, making it my house and my food as well.”

Gyro sighed.

“Besides,” the future Gyro said, pulling a tray of muffins out of the oven. “I thought you hated muffins.”

“Huh?” Gyro looked at the muffins. “What makes you say that?”

“Well you-Er, that is to say, I had a point in my life where I didn’t like them.”

“I like them now if that makes any difference. Besides. There’s no way you’re going to eat all of those.”

Gyro’s future self made a face, but finally gave in. “Fine.”

Gyro took a bite and smiled. “Wow! These are really good! I must get really good at baking in the future!”

Gyro’s future self smiled back at him. “I do, yes. Do you really think they’re good?”

“Of course! Though we’re the same person and all, so I’m not sure how much my opinion matters, but I’ll bet everyone tells you that.”

“Well, you’re the first person who has tried them.”

“Really? You haven’t shared them with anyone? Not even Bumbum? Or Newton? Or Donald? Why not?”

“That’s none of your business!” Future Gyro shouted. “I mean… Er… It’s future stuff I can’t talk about. You know what? You can have the rest. I’ve lost my appetite for once.”

Gyro’s future self stormed off. Gyro wondered if he should have consoled his future self, but found himself once again distracted by the pastry smell surrounding him.

* * *

 

Mad Ducktor rummaged through Gyro’s closet, trying to distract himself from his less than ideal social life by sticking to the mission. After all, ruining Paperinik’s reputation before it even began was why he was here in the first place. Paperinik was the source of almost all of his troubles, and Gyro’s as well. If not for him, maybe Gyro would have a bit of justice for one in his life and Mad Ducktor wouldn’t be treated as such a pariah for wanting to get _just a little_ revenge on a rich geezer. Things would be better for the both of them if he could just change it all.

Of course, first things first, he had to change his appearance.

Mad Ducktor pulled out a pink jumpsuit that was absolutely him. “Perfect.” He put it alongside the cape, hat, belts (why have one utility belt when you can have several?), and mask he had found amongst Gyro’s clothes. Now to put it all together…

An hour later, Mad Ducktor twirled around in front of the mirror to get a better look at his outfit. He looked… surprisingly good for someone who was supposed to be a do-gooder. Like some sort of super-handyman, especially with the jumpsuit and belts. Of course, he’d have to think of a better name than that.

The name came to him suddenly, to the point of mild disorientation, like many memories of things that were about to happen in the past. He shook off the feeling though and considered the name.

_Vintechator._

Vengeful, heroic sounding, and also a pun. Perfect!

He’d of course let Gyro in on the plan. Unlike _some_ heroes, Mad Ducktor trusted Gyro as a confidant enough and didn’t intend to erase his memory.

Of course, the parts Mad Ducktor told Gyro stretched the truth, just a bit, but even then, Gyro (or at least the part of Gyro that would become Mad Ducktor) would figure that out later.

Mad Ducktor rushed to the kitchen, where Gyro was nowhere to be found (and the same could be said for the brunch muffins). Gyro wasn’t in the workshop either. Or his room. Soon Mad Ducktor heard a rather pitiful noise and followed it into the bathroom, where he found Gyro pitifully propped up against a bathtub.

“So, what do you think?” Mad Ducktor made a pose.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Gyro muttered as Little Helper ran into the room with some pills and water. “Thank you, Helper.”

Mad Ducktor frowned and looked at himself in the mirror once again. “I think I look great, thank you very much. Especially given your closet’s such limited options.”

Little Helper held up his hands as if he were miming taking a picture of Mad Ducktor. He pondered for a while and finally gave an approving nod.

“Sure.” Gyro closed his eyes and allowed his future self to be right, despite paying more attention to his upset stomach than the costume change. “What’s it for anyway?”

“Well a complex mind such as mine can’t simply destroy Paperinik like some Neanderthal,” Mad Ducktor said. “Therefore, I must discourage him from continuing this farce. I’ll team up alongside him and he’ll begin to trust me. Before he knows it, I’ll destroy his reputation and he’ll be forced to hang up his cape for good, stopping the problem for good before it starts!”

“Not a bad plan,” Gyro said, interest piqued. “But you’ll need a name. Something heroic sounding, and maybe with a pun. Hmm… Maybe…”

“Vintechator?” Gyro and Mad Ducktor said at the same time.

“We share the same brain Gyro,” Mad Ducktor said. “You think I haven’t already thought of that?”

“That’s true,” Gyro said. “But maybe there is something I can help with? I’m sure I can-”

“Sorry Gyro, but I’m going to have to go! It’s getting late, and I need to find Paperinik!”

“Oh…” Gyro sat in his bathroom as he saw his costumed future self (and his distraction from the uneasiness in his stomach) dash off.

* * *

 

“One, two, and three!” Mad Ducktor made a running start as he jumped the small gap between buildings. The adrenaline rush was exciting at first, but after a few buildings he felt tired. He’d almost wished he’d made spring boots for himself, but he quite hated the idea of repairing spring boots ever again.

Surveying the town from rooftops was an idea he had later than he would like to admit, as it was around 11pm now on what Mad Ducktor assumed to be a Saturday night (what with the people busily going to and from clubs and restaurants), and he’d be patrolling Duckburg for a few hours now.

There wasn’t a shortage of people in the streets, nor was there a shortage of crimes being committed. Mad Ducktor had witnessed purse snatchings and pickpocketings alike, but there was something he never witnessed.

“ _Where is Paperinik_?!”

On the next rooftop he saw another robbery of a boutique across the street. This was it! If Paperinik wouldn’t come to this one, nothing would.

He pulled a pair of binoculars from one of the utility belts. Looked to be the Beagle Boys robbing the store. Pretty typical. The Beagles gathered their loot into a van when suddenly they stopped! Could this finally be Paperinik??? Mad Ducktor prepared to head down, but looked in the direction the police were facing only to see a few policemen arrive on scene.

Mad Ducktor groaned as the police took in the Beagle Boys, but noticed one tiptoeing off in his direction. Without hesitation, Mad Ducktor rushed down the stairs of the building and out a back door.

167-716 was almost home free, he snuck away from the crime scene and knew a shortcut through an alleyway that could get him out of the hands of the police.

Unfortunately, some weird guy was in it. 167-716, couldn’t make out who it was due to the darkness, but found their voice a little familiar when they started to speak.

“Going somewhere?” The weird guy asked.

“Yeah I was-“

“Too bad!” The weird guy said. “I’m blocking your only path out of here and you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. Where is Paperinik?”

167-716 blinked. “Who?”

“Paperinik! Insufferable superhero who constantly saves Duckburg from scum like you!”

“I don’t know who you’re talkin about! I don’t know any superheroes around Duckburg, especially no Paper-Nick or whatever!”

Before the weird guy said anything else, two others joined them in the alley and shone a light on them. 167-716 turned around to see two policemen.

“Alright Beagle Boy, you’re coming with us,” One of the policemen said.

167-716 looked between the policeman and the weird guy, who he didn’t quite recognize now that he saw him in the light. He sighed, putting his hands up. There was really no getting out of this one.

“Nice job catching one of the Beagle Boys,” the other cop said to Mad Ducktor. “You must be some kind of superhero!”

“I didn’t-“ Mad Ducktor paused. Maybe this was what he needed to be noticed by Paperinik. “Er, yes, I caught that Beagle Boy! And I’m a new hero you can hope to see more of here in Duckburg!”

“What’s your name?” The policeman asked.

“Call me Vintechator.”

“Well I hope we see each other again Vindicator!” The second cop said before following his partner.

“It’s Vin _tech_ -“ Mad Ducktor started before realizing the policeman was ignoring him. “Phooey.”

* * *

 

“You caught a Beagle Boy!” Gyro said, shocked and almost impressed. “I thought you were looking for Paperinik!”

“That was the plan, and honestly, I’d rather have caught measles than one of those nuisances,” Mad Ducktor complained. “But at least I may have gotten Paperinik’s attention.”

“I haven’t seen him around that much lately. He pops up every so often, but it’s few and far between.” Gyro thought for a second. “Oh!”

“Did you realize something about Paperinik?” Mad Ducktor asked.

“No,” Gyro said. “I forgot I’m supposed to be housesitting for Donald! He’s on vacation in Hawaii right now! I’m still not feeling 100%. Do you think you could do it for me?”

“He’s not paying you, is he?” Mad Ducktor asked.

“It’s Donald.” Gyro said flatly. “And besides, what are friends for?”

Mad Ducktor rolled his eyes, but agreed to cover for Gyro. It was Scrooge’s nephew after all. Maybe he could find some good dirt on Scrooge at Donald's place.


End file.
